disneyxdfandomcom-20200223-history
Lab Rats
Lab Rats, also known as Lab Rats: Bionic Island for the fourth season, is an American television sitcom that premiered on February 27, 2012 on Disney XD, It focuses on the life of teenager Leo Dooley, whose mother, Tasha, marries billionaire genius Donald Davenport. He meets Adam, Bree, and Chase (Davenport's latest projects), with whom he develops an immediate friendship. The series was created by Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore. On January 15, 2011, Billy Unger, who plays Chase, stated that the series was originally called Billion Dollar Freshman. However, the pilot was re-shot, with the changing of the name to Lab Rats, and the addition of Bree who is the only girl of the group and Adam who is the oldest of the three. On May 18, 2012, Lab Rats was renewed for a second season. On July 26, 2013, Disney XD renewed Lab Rats for a third season. In May 2014, Disney XD renewed Lab Rats for a fourth season, which makes it the second original series of Disney XD to go past three seasons, after Kickin' It. The fourth season premiered on March 18, 2015. On July 1, 2015, Kelli Berglund, who plays Bree, stated that the fourth season would be its last. Plot Young teenager Leo Dooley's mother, Tasha, gets remarried to billionaire inventor Donald Davenport, & they move in with him. While trying to find his bedroom, Leo accidentally discovers teenage siblings with bionic powers living in his new basement. Leo secretly takes them to school for the first time and the show follows the bionic teens as they unravel in adventurous situations in an attempt to live life like a normal family in the fictional town of Mission Creek, California. As the show progresses in Seasons 2, 3, and 4, it gets darker with the introduction of Davenport's younger brother Douglas (turned good in Season 3), Douglas' android son Marcus, Victor Krane, S-1, Sebastian (formerly known as S-3) and Krane's bionic soldiers. By Season 4, Davenport opens a bionic academy on a bionic island to train Krane's bionic soldiers to be the world's new heroes. Characters Main Characters * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Characters * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Will Forte as Eddy * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin * Madison Pettis as Janelle * Ashley Argota as Taylor/S-1 Minor Recurring Characters * Eddie Perino as Trent * Ben Stillwell as Owen * Dustin Ingram as Scott * Ben Bode as Special Agent Graham * John Eric Bentley as President Craig * Garrett Backstrom as Ethan * Telma Hopkins as Rose Dooley * Oana Gregory as Stephanie * Grace Kaufman as Kerry Perry * Max Charles as Spin Villains * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Cole Ewing as Sebastian Krane * Joel Michael Kramer as Tank Krane * Marissa Cuevas as Lexi Krane * Jessalyn Wanlim as Giselle Vickers * Leo Howard as Troy West Lab Rats Logo.png Lab Rats Cast.jpg Reception In 2012 the show became the most watched show on Disney XD. International broadcasts Category:2012s American television series Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney XD shows Category:American children's comedy series Category:American television sitcoms Category:English-language television series Category:XD Originals